Tan inesperado
by GiselleHlv
Summary: <html><head></head>One shot# Situado al comienzo de la 4ª temporada. Regina ha estado encerrada en su casa después de todo lo acontecido en el Grannis, pero vuelve a salir, tiene un encuentro con Emma que terminará de forma inesperada, aunque lo más inesperado será lo que suceda a la mañana siguiente.</html>


Título: Tan inesperado

Tipo: Drama y Swanqueen

Disclaimer: Para variar, situado al comienzo de la 4ª temporada

Resumen: Regina ha estado encerrada en su casa después de todo lo acontecido en el Grannis, pero vuelve a salir, tiene un encuentro con Emma que terminará de forma inesperada, aunque lo más inesperado será lo que suceda a la mañana siguiente.

Granni`s 8:00am

Emma bostezó somnolienta mientras entraba a la cafetería de la abuelita, llevaba un gorrito y una chaqueta vaquera, debido al frío que estaba causando el congelamiento sobre Storybrooke la gente se vestía como si estuviera en la Antártica, y solo era algo de nieve medio derretida lo que quedaba. Al entrar al local se quitó el gorrito y se acercó a la barra a pedir el desayuno. Ruby estaba más contenta de lo normal, con una mirada señaló hacia el fondo, al otro lado de la barra, donde Regina se encontraba pagando a la abuelita el desayuno. Ésta se cerró su abrigo largo azul oscuro y pasó al lado de la Sheriff ignorándola, Emma la observó pasar sin hacer por saludarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿ahora eres tú la que no quieres hablar con ella?- le preguntó Ruby amigablemente.

-No, no es eso, es que lo he intentando de tantas maneras que ..

-¿Te rindes?

-No lo sé, yo.. –dijo dubitativa.

-Ahora es tu ocasión, ella está cambiando, incluso la forma de vestir, ¡vamos ve!, ¡aun puedes alcanzarla!- le pasó un vaso de café para llevar –no está muy caliente- y le guiñó un ojo.

Emma se quedó pensativa y se bebió el café casi de un trago, agitó su cabeza y Ruby sonrió desde al lado de la tostadora. Emma se despidió con un gesto y salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde había salido la ex alcaldesa.

Puedo verla al otro lado de la acera, casi a punto de girar una esquina y la llamó -¡Regina!-, ésta se detuvo de espaldas un segundo, pero reanudó la marcha al escuchar que la sheriff corría hacia ella -¡Regina!- la morena giró la esquina, Emma corrió tras ella entrando en un callejón que desembocaba en un parque.

-¿Es que no me vas a perdonar?- le gritó desde el otro lado de aquel callejón, Regina giró su rostro para mirarla pero sin pausar su marcha. Emma dio un par de zancadas rápidas y la alcanzó.

-Regina ¡lo siento!- gritó la sheriff agitada por la carrera mientras la agarraba del hombro, haciéndola girar y aprisionándola con una de sus manos contra la pared de ladrillos rojos.

-Perdóname por favor – dijo aflojando la mano que tenia posada sobre el hombro de la morena, con el brazo derecho le tenia bloqueada la salida. Regina esquivaba su mirada pese a la cercanía.

-Regina mírame- la agarró de la barbilla ya más suavemente y la ex alcaldesa tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada que tenia enfrente, una mirada que brillaba por las lágrimas que habían salido sin darse cuenta su dueña, una mirada de arrepentimiento y algo más.

-Te he pedido mil veces perdón de todas las maneras, te he llamado… - Emma se mostraba cada vez más agobiada, y su voz temblaba - …. he llamado a tu puerta, te he mandado correos, le pregunto a Henry por ti, no sé que más hacer para …

Emma no pudo continuar, Regina la había agarrado de las solapas de su chaqueta vaquera y la había atraído hacia sí, había entreabierto su boca y la había besado, y lo estaba haciendo, de forma apasionada y a la vez con confianza, con esa confianza que te da alguien especial, alguien cercano. Se separaron varios centímetros y le dio un corto beso en los labios, éste más inocente, y se separaron, Emma no se había percatado de que sin quererlo tenía una mano suya posada sobre la cintura de ella, y aun la conservaba mientras confusa y agitada observaba esos labios voluptuosos que alguna que otra vez había imaginado besar, incluso fantaseado con su sabor.

Regina la miró con los ojos brillantes, líquidos por la emoción, -lo siento Emma...

La ex alcaldesa desvió su mirada sintiéndose avergonzada -… sólo necesitaba un poco de cariño …

Emma no supo que decir, estaba sorprendida, confusa, aun sentía los labios de la alcaldesa sobre los suyos, el calor, la suavidad de estos… Regina se alejó a paso rápido y Emma no pudo más que mirarla y sentir un escalofrío que la rodeó de arriba a abajo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, poco antes de la cena sus padres estaban alborotados debatiendo sobre si era necesario hacer o no obras en la casa, Henry con sus videojuegos estaba totalmente en su mundo, así que cenó algo rápido y se fue a la cama.

Dio muchas vueltas, bastantes, su mente no paraba de repetir en bucle el beso, el antes, el durante y el después. No paraba de refrescarle lo que sus sentidos habían captado, desde el aroma a café en el Granis, hasta la humedad de aquel callejón, la piel de Regina, los ojos de Regina, la cintura de Regina…. Se sentó en la cama con el pelo alborotado sintiéndose excitada, ¿qué se pondría Regina para dormir?.

Más vueltas en la cama.

El vaso de leche le resultó interminable. Se dio una ducha ligera, aun la luna iluminaba el pueblo. ¿Con qué soñará Regina?. Ese cosquilleo otra vez.

Se sentía rara, y por sobretodo, se sentía confusa, confusa porque cuando besó a Hook, la primera, la segunda vez, sintió como un juego, como que era la reina de las conquistas difíciles, sin embargo sus besos no le sabían a nada. Bueno, a ron, sólo a ron. Su mente hizo un listado de comparativas entre Killian y Regina, y se sintió estúpida. Estúpida al no verle futuro a lo de Killian, estúpida al querer ir a casa de Regina y abrazarla. ¿Cómo puede ser que todo haya cambiado tanto de un momento a otro?

Quizás solo fue un beso de alguien que se sentía solo … Y así comenzó a amanecer.

Y Emma no despertó.

A las 10:00 de la mañana escuchó el despertador. Lo escuchó, por fin, llevaba dos horas sonando cada 5 minutos, ¿cómo era posible que nadie la haya despertado?.

Se vistió apresurada, esta mañana no iba a desayunar, llegaba muy tarde, se fue directa al coche y partió rumbo a la comisaría.

A dos manzanas de ésta algo le hizo cambiar de rumbo, quizás solo la viera de lejos, o solo su puerta cerrada, pero tenía la necesidad de pasar por la puerta de la casa de Regina.

Guiñó los ojos debido al sol, que reflejaba en el suelo mojado, intentando ver a qué se debía esa concentración de coches frente a la mansión de Regina. Un retortijón nervioso la hizo ponerse en alerta, eso no era nada normal.

Dejó el coche aparcado y salió corriendo hacia la muchedumbre -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué estáis todos aquí?

Dijo observando nerviosa a los enanitos en el jardín, -¿No te has enterado?- dijo Gruñón.

-¿Enterarme de qué?- dijo ésta haciéndose paso, encontró a su padre de espaldas justo en la puerta de la casa, que estaba abierta –David- le puso una mano en el hombro –Cariño, mejor que no veas esto- Emma lo miró aterrada.

Dejó atrás a su padre pese a sus impedimentos, y se adentró en el salón, entonces la vio, Regina yacía tumbada en el sofá del salón, vestía una camiseta gris, y una chaquetilla negra, el pelo lo llevaba recogido. A la vez que se acercaba vislumbraba que su tez era escarchada, sus labios estaban amoratados. Lentamente se arrodilló junto al sofá y le tocó el brazo, estaba duro y helado. –Emma… sea quien sea vamos a cogerle

Emma alzó la vista hacia su padre que se acercó a ella –Papá.. ¿está….- el padre se arrodilló junto a su hija compasivo y se abrazaron, Emma lloró desconsoladamente.

-¡Dejadme paso, dejadme paso!- asomó la voz de Mary Margaret entre el murmullo general. Su madre entró en el salón y se quedó paralizada, miró a su hija que tenía el rostro inundado de lágrimas y confundida se acercó a Regina. –Cariño .. será mejor que salgas y te despejes, y pienses como lo hacemos para que Henry no se entere de esto- le aconsejó David.

Emma se levantó, mientras se limpiaba la cara y abrazó a su madre. Snow no pudo impedirlo y se emocionó también -¿Qué le ha pasado mamá?

-No lo sé cariño, pero parece un hechizo- dijo sentándose en una esquina del sofá y acariciando la piel fría del rostro de Regina.

-Si es un hechizo de "amor" habrá que llamar a mister Robin- dijo Hook entrando con aires de chulería al salón. Snow cerró la puerta ante las quejas de la gente. Emma miró a Hook, éste le sonreía, se le acercó insinuante y la agarró del brazo para aproximarla a él con intención de besarla.

-Killian, ¡no!- se deshizo del brazo y le miró fríamente -¿es que acaso no sabes dónde está el límite?- los padres de Emma se miraron preocupados.

-Pero cariño ..

-Ni cariño ni nada, es más, ¿qué haces aquí?, si ni si quiera te llevas bien con Regina.

-¿Acaso tú si querida?- dijo manteniéndose en su línea y mirando de soslayo a la morena.

-¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es ser padre? ¿y lo que es llevar un mismo hijo entre dos personas que no …- Emma se calló y observó a Regina.

-No te acerques a ella …- le ordenó la sheriff sentencialmente.

-Pero rubia... – dijo haciendo ojitos, Emma le cogió de la manga de la casaca y lo llevó hacia una esquina a rastras, y le susurró violentamente –ni rubia, ni cariño, ni cielo, Hook, déjame en paz, ¿vale?, ahora solo me importa salvar a Regina.

Killian la mirón con desdén y se fue dando un portazo.

Emma se quedó quieta, agitada y nerviosa, sus padres se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño, quizás lo que ella necesite sea lo que necesité yo para salvarme del hechizo.

-Un beso de amor verdadero- dijo Emma pensativa mientras se metía sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

-Hay que buscar a Robin- dijo apresurado David casi saliendo por la puerta -¿Y cómo sabes que …- Emma se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Snow cerró la puerta y avisó al gentío que eso no era de su incumbencia. Se giró y observó que Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, y con una mano acariciaba las de Regina, le pareció extraña esa actitud tan cercana.

-Pequeña, ¿estás bien?- le acarició la cabeza.

-No quiero perderla mamá, por Henry …

-Y por ti- dijo Snow seria, Emma giró su cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Te sientes arrepentida de lo que sucedió aun?

-No es eso mamá- entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en medida de lo que pudo.

-¿Entonces, qué puede hacerte sentir tan ….- Snow no terminó la frase, rodeó el sofá para ver mejor a su hija -¿Estás enamorada de Regina?- le preguntó claramente.

Emma casi ni se sorprendió, -No lo sé mamá, nunca me había pasado esto con una mujer

Snow esbozó una leve sonrisa y puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

-A ver ¿Cuándo la miras, sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago?

Emma asintió rápidamente. -¿Os habéis besado alguna vez?

La sheriff agachó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Regina, enfocándose en sus labios.

-Bien, lo hicisteis, me sorprende, no puedo negarlo, y es algo que no me imagino… aun, pero ¿qué fue lo que sentiste?

Emma alzó la vista con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos –que era lo que de verdad estaba buscando, que era ella.. la elegida- le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

-Comprendo cariño, en estos casos …

La puerta se abrió de repente y David entró apresurado junto a Robin Hood –está ahí- señaló David al sofá.

Sin darse cuenta ya se habían metido en la casa Ruby, los enanitos, y parte de los amigos y curiosos de las inmediaciones.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Necesitamos que rompas el hechizo- se apresuró David.

Hood miró a Regina, sintió un escalofrío recordando su última conversación, y cómo había optado por seguir sus principios y darle una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio.

-No sé si deba...

-Solo será un beso, y todo habrá terminado- dijo David, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hood.

Gold se asomó entre la multitud, sin llamar la atención escuchó toda la conversación, Bella le había puesto al día, el pueblo entero estaba enterado.

Hood se inclinó sobre Regina y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ésta, dos segundos y se separó, todos miraban intrigados, y la mueca de Hood se tornó a confusión.

Nada había cambiado. Snow miró a Emma y ésta se acercó a su madre que la abrazó por la cintura. –Mamá, ¿y si no despierta?- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta cariño?, que Regina amase a Robin Hood no significa que sea el amor de su vida, quizás ya no sienta lo mismo por él, quizás él ni la recuerde a ella.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo mamá?

La gente comenzó a conversar en voz alta.

-Valiente amor verdadero- gritó Gruñón mirando a Hood de mala manera, éste se enderezó y miró a David negando con la cabeza. Los enanitos comenzaron a hablar a la vez entre ellos.

-La alcaldesa no va a despertar porque no ama a nadie y ya está- gritó Gruñón de forma segura.

-¡No!, ¡eso es mentira!

Emma se encaró a Gruñón, Ruby la cogió del brazo –déjalo cariño

-Pero es mentira todo lo que decís- dijo la rubia alzando la voz hacia los presentes.

-Es mentira que sea un monstruo, y que por habérsele roto el corazón vaya a volver a ser la Reina malvada, todo eso es mentira, porque eso lo decís, ¡porque no la conocéis!, o no os esforzáis por hacerlo…

Miró a todos los presentes. Ruby le sonrió dándole apoyo, Snow asintió con la cabeza aprobándola. Gold bajó la mirada apenado, él si la había conocido en profundidad.

-Y para demostrarlo …- Emma estaba nerviosa pero muy decidida, miró a su padre que había sido jalado por su madre y le estaba hablando al oído, Emma supuso que le estaba contando su dilema.

Emma se acercó a Regina, se sentó en la cama con cuidado, todos miraron curiosos, Gold sonrió –por fin ..- se dijo a sí mismo.

La rubia le acarició la cara, y notó una lágrima helada que descendía por la mejilla de la morena, la retiró emocionada. Se acercó lentamente a ella, todo estaba en silencio, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ella le acarició la cabeza, y de forma tierna la besó. Hubo un pequeño murmullo común y un silencio. Hood miraba incrédulo.

El beso duró varios segundos, hasta que Emma empezó a notar sus labios menos fríos, se distanció para observarla y Regina comenzó a retomar su tono de piel, la escarcha iba desprendiéndose, Regina se inclinó a voz de pronto aspirando una buena bocanada de aire ante la sorpresa de los presentes, observó el entorno y se centró en Emma que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-Emma …- la miró a los ojos, y se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza. Emma no lo podía creer, recibió el abrazo de forma fuerte y tierna, Mary Margaret lloró de emoción, Ruby aplaudía como loca, la gente comenzó a seguirla. Gold aplaudió también –oh Regina, Regina … al final vas a tener tu final feliz …- y salió de la casa.

Las chicas se separaron, Emma le retiró las lágrimas a la morena y cogiéndola de una de sus manos, le besó con delicadeza el dorso. Un jaleo típico de fiesta se escuchaba en la casa.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo!- dijo Ruby acercándose y apoyando su mano sobre los hombros de ella, ambas rieron. Emma la observó ensimismada, se la veía radiante, con el pelo recogido aun y esa camiseta ajustada resplandecía sensualidad. Regina se levantó del sofá sonriente y Hood se acercó a ella, entonces todos callaron de repente.

-Se ve que yo no era el amor de tu vida

Regina se puso seria mirándolo, pero Emma le cogió la mano, desde atrás y Regina volvió a sonreír al notar su tacto –Parece ser que no- se giró y abrazó a Emma con fuerza, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, ajena al entorno le dio aun abrazadas, varios besos en la mejilla, a lo que Emma respondía riéndose. –Por cierto- le dijo la morena al oído –En este tiempo en el que no estaba … lo escuché TODO.

Se miraron, y Regina le acarició el cabello y la besó de nuevo.

Henry entró corriendo a la casa -¿y mi mamá? ¿y mi mamá?

Emma y Regina se separaron al escuchar al pequeño, Henry corrió hacia la morena y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me he asustado mucho, pensé que no te volvería a ver

Regina se puso de rodillas –No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente- le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y le besó la mejilla.

-Mamá- llamó a Emma dándole un tirón a su pantalón e hizo que se pusiera de rodillas como lo estaba Regina.

-Quiero que sepas, que soy feliz, y que os doy mis bendiciones

Las dos chicas se rieron por las ocurrencias de Henry y se miraron a los ojos con ilusión, en esta historia todo puede perderse u olvidarse, quizás hasta congelarse, todo menos el amor.

FIN


End file.
